


Reflection

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Reflection

Every time you look in the mirror, I get ecstatic because I'd get to see you again. The morning sun brings about a warm glow that brightens up your features. Everything about you is perfect: your unkempt but charming bedhead hair, your droopy eyelids from a good night's rest, your pristine, smooth skin—I love all of it.

You'd spend minutes in front of the mirror trying to fix what you call "flaws." You often frown at me with disappointment of your appearance; I could only frown back in response, though I wished I could smile and marvel at your charm instead. Why won't you smile at me more?

I wished I could tell you just how much I love you, regardless of your presentation. As I have no voice of my own, I'm stuck with the discomfort of withholding my thoughts and affections. Maybe someday my sentiments will reach you.

Once you're satisfied, you'd leave me for the day until nightfall approaches. The time we spend together during the day is short-lived, but I relish every moment of it. It's lonely waiting for you each day, but I know you'll always come back. So, I eagerly await your return.

You're back again at night, and I could only beam with joy in my mind as you approach me. The faint moonlight just barely touches your gentle cheeks, enhancing your features. You are the true definition of perfection.

Tonight, however, you won't look at me; instead, you're looking at your phone with the warmest smile I've ever seen you muster. If it were possible, my heart would shatter into billions of pieces in that moment. Why do you never gaze at me with such a tender, loving expression? Is it too much to ask for you to even look at me?

As you turn your back to me, I keep my gaze on you. Your delicate frame, your silky hair, your soft skin—I want to embrace it all. I reach out my hands to you, but you shiver as I just barely make contact with your neck.

You quickly turn around to face me again, and so I retract from my position. You sigh and smile at me in relief, and I smile back. For once, you examine me with great curiosity rather than in disapproval—which brought me immense joy but still doesn't excuse your previous behaviors. You walk away from me for the night, leaving me disheartened with loneliness.

But this separation doesn't have to happen again. I'll always love you, no matter how flawed you think you are, as long as you look at me—and only me. Come to my side and you'll never be alone again; I'll always be glad to have you with me.

I'll get you next time.


End file.
